Get A Life
by Ell XIV
Summary: Someone tells Ryoma that his diss is outdated. So what does our tragic? hero do? Make up a new one! Incluedes a bit OOC Ryoma, Eiji, Inui, Hiyoshi, and one SILLY Gakuto Mukahi!


**Enjoy, people!**

* * *

One sunny day, one Ryoma Echizen thought up an excellent diss against to use against his ever-annoying tennis-playing senpais. Not as good as 'Mada mada dane', but someone (who wished to remain unnamed) told him that it was getting _old_ and that it was just a copy of his _father's_ diss, 'Mada mada daze'. So, Ryoma Spent all his English period (which he _always_ slept through) to think of a new, _improved_ diss that _nobody_ could find _old_ or _copied. _And now, he was prowling around the school grounds, looking for his very first victim.

But then, he heard a loud and excited laughter and Ryoma smirked. Ryoma followed the sound and sure enough, there he was. The red headed acrobatics players reaching impossible heights with a swing.

"Oi! Ochibi!" Eiji Kikumaru yelled. "Wha' 'cha doin' there?"

"Oh, nothing." Ryoma replied.

"Well then, come join me on the swing! It's FUNN!"

"You're fourteen years old and still playing with the swing? How immature."

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" Eiji complained.

"Get a life."

Eiji gasped. Then he burst into tears.

"OOOOOIIIISSSSHHIIII!" he cried for his doubles partner, abandoning the swing and Ryoma.

"Yes." Said Ryoma as he did a mini fist-pump. You know. The kind Kaido did in one of his matches. Then he left to find yet another victim.

Just outside the school gates, there stood Inui… with a couple of girls. Ryoma went over, curious. C'mon, wouldn't you be curious too if you saw _Inui_ standing with a couple of girls? Real, live _GIRLS_? Yeah. So you can't blame Ryoma.

"-Come on Inui-kuuuuunn!" A girl whined. 'Tell us what's going on between Raito and Sachiko, we know that you know! We need gossip; thick, _juicy_ gossip and you're our best source! PLEASE?"

"Oh very well." Inui said. "But only if you tell me the details about the Kato-Ran relationship. Believe it or not, I can't be at two places at once, you know." He said, raising his notebook.

"Deal!" another girl yelled happily.

"What are you doing, Inui senpai?" Ryoma butted in.

"Ah. Gathering data." Inui replied.

"How would that help improve your tennis skills?" Ryoma asked.

"It won't." Was the simple answer.

Ryoma sighed. "Get a life. Seriously." Then he just walked away, leaving the _girls_ to gossip.

The Prince of Tennis walked around for a bit, then headed for the street courts he went frequently with Momo, hoping he would find the Seigaku's Trickster. But in place of Takeshi Momoshiro, he found the almighty Hyotei's Regulars. Getting an idea, he decided on Hiyoshi Wakashi to be his next victim. Poor Hiyo-chan!

"What." Hiyoshi said, noticing Ryoma approaching him.

"So… What's up?" Ryoma asked.

"Nothing." Hiyoshi replied. Ten out of nowhere, he added; "Gekokujou."

"GET. A. LIFE." Ryoma growled at him, seriously pissed off by that one word.

He turred and looked for another target. A more un-annoying one. He zeroed in on Hyoutei's (self proclaimed) BEST ACROBATIC PLAYER EVAH!

"Hey. You." Ryoma said.

"Who, me?" Gakuto asked.

"Yeah you. What's up with you always bouncin' around and wasting all your energy before the game even reached the half- way- point?"

"Back off. That's my style. That's the way I roll." Gakuto glared at him.

"Whatever. Just get a life."

"… Okay…?" One confused Gakuto said as he stared at Ryoma's retreating back.

Ryoma felt so accomplished today. He felt so proud of himself.

The shop's bells jingled. The employee's head snapped up to see a petite magenta haired Boy/Girl (he couldn't tell which) bounced up to the counter.

"Hey. Where can I get a life?" He/She asked. The employee stared at the kid. This kiddo was crazy. "I went in various stores but they just said I needed professional help. A kid I know said I needed a life, but I can't seem to find any."

"Well," The employee said, silently agreeing with those other store keepers, "We have 'Life' the cereal."

"Oh, that'd be perfect!" Gakuto smiled. "Can I get _one_?"

"Ummm… You can get a _box_." He said, and Gakuto gasped.

"A _box _of Lives!" He beamed at the employee. "Thanks so much!"

And Gakuto Mukahi ended up buying one _whole_ box of 'Life' on Ryoma's suggestion.

* * *

**Lol!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Be sure to leave a review!**

**If you don't have anything to say, just type 'Hi' or 'Hey' or something along that line!**

**B-bye!**

**Funky WZCEP**


End file.
